1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to orthopedic surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to retractors for use in orthopedic surgery.
2. Background Art
The human spinal column is a highly complex structure. It includes twenty-four (24) discrete bones, known as vertebrae, coupled sequentially to one another to house and protect critical elements of the nervous system. The spine is a flexible structure capable of a large range of motion. There are various disorders, diseases and types of injury which restrict the range of motion of the spine or interfere with important elements of the nervous system. The problems include, but are not limited to, scoliosis, kyphosis, excessive lordosis, spondylolisthesis, slipped or ruptured discs, degenerative disc disease, vertebral body fracture, and tumors. Persons suffering from any of the above conditions typically experience extreme or debilitating pain and often times diminished nerve function.
Spinal fixation apparatuses are widely employed in surgical processes for correcting spinal injuries and diseases. Recently, there has been considerable development of retractors and retractor systems that are adapted for use in less invasive procedures. Many of the recent developments are based on traditional types of surgical retractors for open procedures, predominantly table-mounted devices of various designs. These devices tend to be cumbersome and are not well adapted for use in small incisions. Standard hand-held surgical retractors are well known in the prior art and may be modified to fit the contours of these small incisions, however, these hand-held retractors require manual manipulation to maintain a desired placement, thereby occupying one hand of the physician or requiring another person to assist the physician during the procedure. Typical retractors are also positioned into the soft tissue and are levered back to hold the wound open, frequently requiring re-positioning if they dislodge, obstruct the physician's view, or interfere with access to the surgical site.
In recent years, minimally invasive surgical approaches have been applied to orthopedic surgery and more recently to spine surgery, such as instrumented fusions involving one or more vertebral bodies. Unlike minimally invasive procedures such as arthroscopic knee surgery or gallbladder surgery where the affected area is contained within a small region of the body, spinal fusion surgery typically encompasses a considerably larger region of the patient's body. In addition, arthroscopic surgery and laparoscopic surgery permit the introduction of fluid (i.e. liquid or gas) for distending tissue and creating working space for the surgeon. Surgery on the spine does not involve a capsule or space that can be so distended, instead involving multiple layers of soft tissue, bone, ligaments, and nerves. For these reasons, the idea of performing a minimally invasive procedure on the spine has only recently been approached.
By way of example, in a typical spine fusion at least two vertebral bodies are rigidly connected using screws implanted into the respective vertebral bodies with a solid metal rod spanning the distance between the screws. This procedure is not generally conducive to a minimally invasive approach. The insertion of pedicle or facet screws is relatively straightforward and can be accomplished through a minimal incision. The difficulty arises upon the introduction of a length of rod into a very small incision with extremely limited access and visibility. A single level fusion may require a thirty to forty millimeter (30-40 mm) rod to be introduced into a one centimeter (1 cm) incision and a multilevel fusion may require a rod several inches long to fit into the same sized incision.
For this reason, it is important that the minimal incision be maintained in an open and accessible condition (i.e. as wide as practicable) for introduction of the rod. Minimally invasive surgery offers significant advantages over conventional open surgery. For example, the skin incision and subsequent scar are significantly smaller. By using more than one small incision rather than one large incision, the need for extensive tissue and muscle retraction may be greatly reduced. This leads to significantly reduced post-operative pain, a shorter hospital stay, and a faster overall recovery.
Most spine implant procedures are open procedures, and while many manufacturers advertise a minimally invasive method, the procedure is typically not recommended for fusions and focuses on more common and accepted minimally invasive spine procedures such as kyphoplasty, vertebroplasty, and discectomy.
In order to be truly minimally invasive, a spine fusion procedure should have a minimum number of small incisions and not require significant tissue and/or muscle retraction. A muscle sparing approach is preferred where the muscle is bluntly dissected with a finger or other blunt instrument. Furthermore, an improved approach should encompass as many variations and applications as possible thereby allowing the surgeon to adjust the procedure to accommodate the anatomy and surgical needs of the patient as presented. For instance, spinal fusions should not be limited to just one or two levels.
Therefore, a continuing need exists for an improved device, an improved system, and an improved method for performing minimally invasive spine surgery.